wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Denisa Golgota
Alimpesti, Gorj County, Romania |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2015-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = CNS Cetate Deva |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Mirela Dicu, Cristian Enoiu |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}}Denisa Golgota (born March 8 in Alimpesti, Gorj County) is an elite Romanian gymnast. She trains at CNS Cetate Deva under Mirela Dicu and Cristian Enoiu. She has represented Romania at the 2016 European Championships and 2017 European Youth Olympic Festival. Her best events are vault and floor exercise. Junior Career 2012 Golgota competed at the Romanian School National Championships, winning bronze on uneven bars and placing eighth in the all-around. She competed at the Krstic & Dzelatovic Memorial in Novi Sad, Serbia, winning silver on beam, bronze on floor, and placing sixth in the all-around and on uneven bars, and seventh on vault. 2013 Golgota returned to the Romanian School National Championships, winning vault silver, all-around and floor exercise bronze, and placing fourth in beam, and seventh on uneven bars. After winning bronze in the all-around at the Romanian Junior Team Nationals, she won floor exercise silver and uneven bars bronze, and placed fifth in the all-around and fourth on vault at the Romanian Junior Individual Nationals. She competed at the Jana Gajdose Memorial in Brno, Czech Republic, winning team bronze and placing nineteenth in the all-around, and then won the all-around at the Alpen Adria Cup in Klagenfurt, Austria. 2014 She returned to the Romanian Junior Team Nationals, where she placed thirteenth in the all-around, and later repeated this finish at the Romanian Junior Individual Nationals, additionally winning bronze on vault. She returned to the Alpen Adria Cup, winning bronze in the all-around. 2015 After winning the all-around at the Romanian Junior Team Nationals, she competed at her first major Romanian National Championships, winning gold on vault, bronze with her team, and placing sixth on floor and eighth in the all-around and on balance beam. She finished off the year by sweeping the Romanian Junior Individual Nationals. 2016 Golgota made her international debut at the International Gymnix in Montreal, Canada. She placed fourth on vault, fifth with her team, and twenty-second in the all-around. She competed at her first European Championships in Bern, Switzerland, winning floor exercise gold, vault silver, and team bronze. She returned to the Romanian National Championships, defending her gold medal on vault, and winning silver with her team and on floor and placing fifth in the all-around. 2017 Golgota competed at the European Youth Olympic Festival in Gyor, Hungary, placing tenth in the all-around and winning silver on floor. At the Romanian National Championships, she again defended her gold medal on vault, and additionally won gold with her team, silver in the all-around, bronze on floor, and placed eighth on uneven bars. She went on to compete at the Japan Junior International, on every event except floor exercise, but did not advance to the event finals. Senior Career 2018 Golgota made her senior debut at the Koper World Cup in June. She impressively qualified to all four event finals, and won vault and floor exercise silver, balance beam bronze and placed sixth on bars. She continued to impress at the European Championships, winning floor exercise silver and vault bronze, being the only senior Romanian to medal in Glasgow. She was set to headline Romania's World Championship team but withdrew from the Romanian Nationals in October with a leg injury.leg injury She recovered enough to be named to the Romanian team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, placing seventeenth in the all-around. After Doha, she competed at the Cottbus World Cup in November, placing eighth on beam. 2019 Golgota returned to the European Championships in April, placing fourth on floor, fifth on beam, sixth on vault, and seventeenth in the all-around. In June, she competed at the Flanders International Team Challenge, winning team silver and placing tenth in the all-around. Later that month, she competed at the European Games in Belarus, where she placed eleventh in the all-around, fourth on balance beam, and sixth on floor after a fall. At the Romanian National Championships in September, she won vault and floor exercise silver, and placed fifth on beam and sixth in the all-around. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany, but didn't make any individual events or qualify individually to the 2020 Olympics. She competed at the Cottbus World Cup in November, placing seventh on floor. Medal Count References